


Night Sand

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Imported Fic, M/M, Snuggling, sand castle building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: A quick, sweet drabble of two sleepy boys on a sleepy beach.





	Night Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble~  
> I love the idea of them just actually playing around on the island after everything, comfortable with each other.

It had taken several hours, and buckets and buckets of sand and water, but they had finally managed to build a sturdy sand fort (castle, Riku, it’s a castle) that they could camp out in. 

They lay there on the towels they had brought over on the boats, curled up inside the fort, watching the sky fade off to the colors of night, light blues giving way to vibrant streaks of reds and golds. 

Sora scooted over slightly, slipping his fingers through Riku’s, and resting his head against his shoulder, smiling happily as a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead, and they both relaxed, welcoming the night’s stars.


End file.
